Kara
Name (first and last): Kara N/A State whether this is a Traditional or a Salidar character: Traditional Age (Traditional = 14-19 / Salidar = 20-70): 16 Nationality: Andoran/Ebou Dari Description Hair: Platnium Blonde, long Eyes: Deep Blue Skin: Fair Height:172cms Voice:Light, with an almost ever-present edge Other:She has a scar running down each hand, from the knuckle of the middle finger to her elbows. Personality: Kara has an eccentric personality, she is full of contradictions and wounds. She is very inwardly focused, and always believes that someone is out to get her. She has difficulty in any social situation, but is very willing to speak her mind loudly and clearly, should it be asked for. She excels at keeping secrets, and plays such a convoluted version of Daes Dae'Mar that even a Cairhienin would find it baffling, and she applies it to everyone that she meets. She is a good judge of character, but finds kind actions difficult to understand. Optional Special Skills: Excellent judge of character, stealthy, has huge self-control. Is easily able to pin down the motives behind things, even when she does not understand them. She is a dab hand with a knife, though she refuses to carry one. Weaknesses: Any form of kindess can unbalance her, she is unable to accept the best case scenario or giving without intent to receive. She has huge difficulty making friends at the best of times, and her trust is hard to gain, and nigh on impossible to regain. She develops a block, rooted in her belief that the Dark One will seek her out if she channels. Kara is the child of two reclusive Darkfriends, who were in themselves completely unconnected to the forces of the Shadow. They had escaped into the Braem Wood in their early life, after the lovers had been outed as Darkfriends. Since that day, they have lived a shadowy existence in the wood, avoiding other humans as they feared that they would be recognised and killed. Kara was an accidental child, who was raised only because her half-mad parents hoped to give another life to the Shadow. As soon as she was able, Kara had to fend for herself in Braem Wood, seeing her parents as little as possible, to avoid the savage beatings that she received when her father’s dangerous mental state slipped further, and he became savagely violent. To this extent, she would go months on end with only herself for company. One particularly boiling summer day under the green glow from the fronds of leaves above them, the motherly Aes Sedai suggested a small, quiet, cool activity. She mentioned something about the One Power which she often would talk about, and the word channel, which Kara didn’t understand. She told Kara to envisage a flower bud, and focus entirely on the bud, before opening it slowly. However, Kara’s honed survival instincts made this task difficult, all the small noises and movements of the wood distracted her, and broke the concentration needed. Flowers had never truly fascinated Kara, she was more interested in insects, and the other plant life that grew so richly there. Eventually, she managed to dabble her fingers in the vastness that is the Source. Shocked away, she scrambled out of the clearing, and avoided the Aes Sedai for a full week, before tentatively returned to find the Aes Sedai packing her supplies. The small woman informed Kara that she was leaving Braem Wood for Tar Valon, and invited the youth to accompany her. Shedding off the lonely, limited existence she had eked out in her life so far, Kara accompanied her to the White Tower, shocked into a world completely foreign to her, in every way. Category:Novice Bios